


Tell Me Your Wish

by soonhoonislove



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, pure fluff, squint to see meanie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 20:31:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soonhoonislove/pseuds/soonhoonislove
Summary: where Soonyoung does not need anything but Jihoon has to grant his wishes





	Tell Me Your Wish

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a one-shot.
> 
> how do i even put the chapters as '1/?'?  
> this is confusing god

“I thought you said we are only buying medicine for Mingyu?” Soonyoung whined at his best of friends, Wonwoo as he was dragged to a fortune teller booth in their neighborhood.  
“Come on, Soonyoung. It is just for fun.”  
“Don’t you have a boyfriend to take care of?” Wonwoo replied to him with a simple shrug.  
Before Soonyoung could do anything to stop him, they were already sitting in front of this woman with weird kind of clothing that only made her apart from ordinary. He recognised the clothing from cliché movies and he straight away know it was a rip off but he could not do anything but only send dirty looks at both the woman and his best friend. Wonwoo started first and Soonyoung can only made up some parts of him which went like if you maintain your relationship everything will go well and how he will hit the roof blah blah blah blah. He was woken up from his daydreaming when the lady stared into his eyes, seeming like she was searching something in the boy’s slanted eyes.  
“You……” he did not know but he found himself gulping at the lady’s tone, “You need something to brighten your life.” From the corner of his eye, he could see Wonwoo sending him an amusing look. When the woman started about his career life and future relationships, interest pricked in him and he focused on what she was saying.

They paid the lady a few bucks and was ready to leave the venue but the lady grabbed on Soonyoung’s wrist and pushed a box towards him. The boy looked at the plain cardboard box before sending a confused look to the lady.  
“Open it at home,”

* * *

He finally got the rest he had been wishing for since last few days and he did not know how long he slept but he was sure he fell asleep when the sun was still up. He found himself on his couch in living room. He went into his kitchen to get some water and saw the box that he had abandoned on his kitchen counter. On the way back to his living room, he grabbed the box together with him.  
Without hesitation, he opened up the box. He did not know what he expected but when he saw this one sort of an old genie lamp in the box, his eyebrows creased in confusion. With lots of care, he picked the antique looking stuff out of the box and inspected it for a few moments when he placed it on the table, fishing his phone out to call Jeon Wonwoo. At this point of confusion (and fear) he did not care about what his best friend was doing in the midnight.  
“Soonyoung, this must be important.” Soonyoung could hear the rasp in the other’s voice.  
“That lady we got fortune telling from…”  
“You can just say fortune teller…?”  
“I bet she is not. Anyways, I was saying she gave me some sort of genie lamp. What should I do with it?”  
“Soonyoung.. You know the drill. Just rub it?”  
“It is not even real…”  
“Oh my god, Soonyoung! How would you know it is real or not if you don’t rub it? Now will you let me sleep?” the other boy replied with a simple sorry and ended the call to let his best friend sleep.

* * *

Soonyoung was expecting for smoke to gush out of the small genie lamp but he got nothing even after his nth try. That time, he slumped his body onto the couch and almost-too-harshly placed the genie lamp on the table.  
“You can’t just throw it like that!” Soonyoung swore his heart jumped out of his body as he stumbled to stand upright, meeting the gaze of a boy. The boy in front of him had pale tofu white skin, a pair of slanted eyes that would match his 10:10 one pretty well and he was wearing a distaste expression.  
“You... You… How…?” the other boy raised an eyebrow at him and Soonyoung just went “A THIEF! THERE IS A THIEF IN MY HOUSE!” hoping his neighbors could hear him and come to rescue.  
“That’s rude when you are the one who wants me to be here.” the latter said nonchalantly.  
“I did not ask for you here! Who are you? How did you get in?” without giving the boy to speak out, he gasped in realization and continued “Are you a ghost?”  
“I am not a ghost!” that seemed to anger the shorter boy somehow.  
“Then who are you?!” they were basically yelling at each other at this point.  
“I am the fucking genie from the lamp you just threw!”  
“Genies are not in human forms!”  
“If you are expecting me to be in the form of smoke and blue in color, what year are you living in?!”  
“Huh?”  
“You know what just forget it. You have three wishes make them now so I can back peacefully.”  
“Wait, so you mean you are really a genie?”  
“Oh god! Just make a wish and I will prove it.” The boy seemed to be running out of patience and Soonyoung’s answer just made him groan.  
“But I don’t have anything to wish for”

* * *

Soonyoung decided that he would let the other prove he was what he said he was another time when he really did have something to wish for because if he really was a genie, Soonyoung would not want his 1 wish go to waste. They ended up lying beside each other on his bed.  
“I love humans’ beds,” the shorter boy sighed in satisfactory.  
“Genies don’t have beds?”  
“Do you expect us to have a big ass bed in a small genie lamp?” Soonyoung replied with a shrug and replied “Maybe you have a miniature bed,” which the other chose to ignore.  
“So, do I call you genie?”  
“Jihoon. My name is JIhoon.” The other looked at him with amazement  
“You have a name like ours!” which again Jihoon chose to ignore.  
“But really though, why don’t you look like the genies in movies?” Jihoon sighed, not really having the energy to explain this again to a human.  
“One. Because they are just stupid fiction movies,” he let out another sigh before continuing “Our ancestors used to look like ‘the ones in the movies’ but as time passes they grew fond with the humans and some of them even had romantic relationships together. It was like the god’s decision when new genies started to take up human forms. Plus, it makes us walk around easily without other people knowing we are not their ‘kind’.” He looked at Soonyoung who was unexpectedly listening to him tentatively.  
“What do I call you?”  
“Oh, yeah. My name is Kwon Soonyoung but you can call me soon,” he flashed a joking smirk and winked at the genie who frowned in disgust.

(They were about to sleep when Soonyoung turned to Jihoon and asked  
“Can my friends see you?” which the other replied with a groan and a hit on the head.)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time on ao3. I hope you enjoy this story and will continue to do so.  
> I am socially awkward but mutuals? @auni6592


End file.
